A Smooth and Wiry Combination
by Anitoon3
Summary: Dean and Castiel cats AU! Castiel saves Dean which leads to big changes! Destiel! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I'm Anitoon3 and this is my second Supernatural story! This is AU so it doesn't follow the plot of Supernatural except for the characters used. If you don't like Dean x Castiel together romantically you can hit the back button if you wish. For those of you who do like them together as a couple, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters or anything - that belongs to Eric Kripke.**

* * *

When he turned the corner of the kitchen of his master's home, Dean headed for the backyard. The young sandy brown American Shorthair went to the fence and crawled through the hole. Dean often liked to go visit his other friend Ash who lived a few streets down, with his owners Ellen and Jo. The mother and daughter adored Ash, which made Dean laugh when the other cat talked about his experiences of being dressed up. This time Ash was dressed up in a little wool coat that resembled a leather jacket. Jo kept squealing on how it matched Ash's eyes, while Ellen rushed to get a camera.

"Wow that's looks cool! Did they give you a little bike too?" Dean said rolling over laughing, while Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. I look hot in this. Even though it is a little itchy." Ash said this and Dean cracked up harder. After catching up a bit more Dean left to go back home. It was dark already, but with Dean didn't feel afraid. That was until a mysterious cat showed up and blocked his path. He smiled creepily at Dean, who looked mildly grossed out because of this.

The cat had a fat belly so Dean didn't think to bother with him, and moved to go around him, when he head butted Dean's side and made him fall to the ground a few feet away in surprise. Before Dean could do anything though, a blur shot past him and tackled the creepy cat. Then he saw a brief struggle, then it was over, with the victor going over to Dean straight away.

As eyes gazed at him Dean felt his insides freeze for a second. This new cat was gorgeous. With black stripes ruffling the dark gray fur that was curled all over, Dean could see the strong muscles and powerfulness of him with each stride he took. Plus those deep blue eyes only enhanced his attractiveness. A deep gravelly voice interrupted his thoughts however.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" Dean had to think for a minute after the tiny shock of hearing the newcomer's voice. "Um yeah totally. Thanks for that by the way. I'm Dean." Then Dean stood up and noticed that the two of them were the same height. "You are welcome. My name is Castiel. I am glad you are not hurt. May I ask why you are out here in the middle of the night?" Dean laughed on the inside at the proper speech that came out of this cat's mouth. Dean then started walking down the sidewalk again, this time with Castiel following him. "I was heading home after visiting a friend's house then that fat lump tried to attack me. Hey do you want to come over for a bit? My owner won't mind he's very laid back and this way I can repay you somehow."

Castiel saw the honesty in the other's eyes and mentally weighed his options. On one hand the owner might not like a strange cat in his home, but on the other he had nothing to lose. In the end Castiel said okay and the two of them walked for a couple more minutes before reaching Dean's home. It was a nice looking two-story house on the outside, painted a light blue with a green lawn and a medium sized porch with a swing. Dean went through the doggy door first and may have wiggled his butt a bit before hopping through just to see Castiel's reaction. He gloated a little when he heard the other cat lose his footing for a second. This was short lived however when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

Castiel tensed up when he saw a very tall man with brown hair walking towards the them. Looking at Castiel, Dean whispered to him, "Don't worry dude I'll handle it and you'll be golden." Then without a moment to waste, Dean started rubbing his sides all over and was purring loudly. Before he knew it, Castiel fell forward from shock of how good it felt. Dean looked down at him with amusement in his eyes before chuckling. Castiel felt embarrassed! He knew this cat not even an hour and he already felt major attraction towards him. He wondered if he should ask Dean to be friends first. '_Yes I will do so first before going forward with any action concerning a relationship._'

Meanwhile oblivious to his cat's conversation, Sam Winchester was a mixture of emotions. He was happy and relieved that Dean had brought another cat home so that he could have someone his own kind to play with and be around, while also confused on what he should do. Should he check if the other cat had an owner or not? He didn't have a collar on him, so he settled on taking him to the vet an seeing if he was micro-chipped or not and whether or not the cat had an owner. He then was shaken from his thoughts when Dean headed off towards the kitchen, the striped cat following him closely, all the while giving Sam sideways glances.

Dean led the way into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter and motioned for Castiel to do the same. After they were both there, Dean went over to his food bowl and water dish and meowed to Sam. The human stared at the two of them before getting the cat food from the fridge. It was the healthy stuff that Dean loved and Sam felt better about his cat eating this because he himself was a health nut. Sam got out an extra bowl for the new cat and split up the food. He then went over to the fridge to get his grocery list and put a note to get more cat food.

Castiel loved the food when he tasted it. After taking big bites it was finished quickly. Dean was still eating his dinner when he looked over at him. When Castiel looked over to Dean's owner he saw him retreating up the stairs. He then voiced his thoughts to Dean. "That was delicious. How often do you eat like this?" Dean chuckled and said that he at like this every meal which made Castiel gape at him in awe. Dean noticed this and frowned a bit. "Why, don't you eat like this?" The other gave a small frown and shook his head.

Looking down at his paws he told Dean how he lived in a alley not far away and then he felt warmth. Slightly beneath his chin pressed up against him was Dean. For the first time in awhile Castiel felt total comfort and it was nice. Dean could sense this was a sore subject and asked gently if he'd like to stay with him. The striped cat was genuinely touched by this but then was reminded of Sam. "But what of Sam. Surely it is his decision to make in the end?" The sandy colored cat chuckled "Well yeah, but I think if we stick together he won't want to break us up. Then you'll have no choice but to stay. Don't worry Cas." Castiel felt warmth pooling in his belly at the nickname.

After going up the stairs they went into the room that was Sam's office and where Dean's sleeping basket was. Dean got in it and motioned for Cas to do the same. He did and then they talked a bit more. Cas told Dean that he had a brother named Gabriel and about how they were separated at just a few weeks old because he was adopted by a nice family, while he himself was never adopted and had to live on the streets. Dean told him how his mom died in a fire when he was only a few weeks old, and that a fireman rescued him, and after a few days in the shelter, Sam adopted him, and he's lived with the lawyer ever since.

Dean and Castiel told each other about their lives until dawn approached. Then they went to sleep. Before Sam left to do his lawyer things at work like normal, he peeked in on his cat and his new friend. He felt his smile grow a bit when he noticed a blue eye open to give him a soulful and searching look before closing. He laughed silently to himself before going to work. When Castiel heard the door close, he sighed and curled closer to Dean, who was lying on his back with his paws in the air. He felt like that he might have a chance at a real home for the first time in his life. It was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A Smooth and Wiry Combination Ch. 2

Just for refreshment: Castiel is an American Wirehair, and Dean is an American Shorthair!

I don't own Supernatural! That belongs to Eric Kripke!

* * *

Castiel could hear the door opening, but paid it no mind, content in his half state of dreaming and awareness. There was warmth felt, that hadn't been so for a long time living in alleys. Suddenly he felt large hands lift him up and carrying him away. Cas ended up grunting and struggling. "What's happening? Put me down!" Flailing, he tried to scratch using his claws, though Sam held him at arm's length so he couldn't do any damage. 

He saw Dean wake up and cried out to him. There was a moment of delirious confusion, before Dean was telling the young Wirehair to calm down. Castiel stopped struggling but was still tense, his tail going straight. "What's going on Dean? Why is he holding me?" At this, Sam tried to calm them down. He mentioned things like 'vet' and 'collar' which told Dean that things were alright. Though foreign to Castiel. Dean called up to him, with a strong voice, trying to get through to him. 

"Don't worry Cas. I have a collar, so if he's talking about one, then that means he's thinking of keeping you. And he's probably taking you to the vet for a check-up to see how healthy you are." When Dean said this, Castiel was confused. He felt perfectly fine and normal. Why did he need the bill of health from some vet? But Dean didn't seem worried, rather excited at the prospect of Sam keeping him. He could do this for Dean. 

Feeling the cat relaxing somewhat, Sam told Dean not to worry and then left to head to the vet. As soon as Dean left his sight, Castiel felt tense again. Especially being put into a cage-like structure with metal bars on the front. He heard Sam as he calmly said, "Don't worry it's just a cat-carrier. It won't hurt you." 

The drive to the vet was strange. Before this, he had never been in a moving vehicle before. He didn't feel sick, though he wanted it to be over soon. He felt a bit of relief when they got to their destination. It had a cheery sign on the outside, though Castiel could hear other animals crying out for escape. It didn't quell his nervousness. 

Soon enough they were checked in and waited for a bit. Castiel looked around. He saw some other pets. There was a Toy Poodle with a nervous look on her face, a Siamese cat with a grin, and a Scottish Fold and Manx, one looking grumpy while the other was amused. A voice then spoke. 

"Who are you? What're you in for? I've never seen you before." The Siamese cat said to him. "By the way I'm Garth. The Toy Poodle's Charlie, Scottish Fold is Crowley, and the Manx is Bobby." As Castiel stared at the cat he then processed the new information and answered accordingly. 

"My name is Castiel. This is my first time here." With this, other heads turned their direction. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." 

Hearing a mumbled "idjit" and a "charmed I'm sure" from the pair sitting in their cat-carriers by the window, Castiel thought to himself if he made a good impression or not. Then the red-furred poodle piped up and introduced herself. She also explained she was there to have a checkup and like every other time, she was nervous. Castiel gave her encouragement, though he himself was nervous as well. Charlie smiled and thanked him. 

In what felt like no time after their conversation, the others were taken back and the young Wirehair was left alone to stew. He was a bit worried, though Dean said there was nothing to be afraid of. He set his mind on that. If Dean felt no such feelings, then Castiel would trust him and do the same. 

Overall the vet was a nice lady. Her name was Pamela and she was calming and gentle when checking everywhere. "Well handsome, your cat looks healthy. I would say all he needs is a bit fattening up and more water. So for now, double his meals and hydration." As Sam was nodding to show he understood, Pamela asked what he planned to name him. Cas' eyes widened. There was no way that was happening. Not if he could help it. 

Going to the pet shop was an interesting experience. There was a whole store dedicated to pets, which was astounding in itself. What made it nice however was that Sam let him out and was now carrying him. Sam let him pick out some toys-a squeaky mouse, a catnip fish, and a laser-while also getting him a collar. They headed towards the name tag maker, and Castiel saw buttons on it that he recognized. 

When he lived in the alley, sometimes he would read the newspaper that people threw away. He became a freak to some who found out he could read. Castiel didn't mind. He was on his own almost from the beginning. His older siblings left as soon as they were able. He was the one who stuck around his mom until she got ran over by a car. 

Pushing those memories out of his mind, Castiel looked back down to the touch screen buttons. C.A.S.T.I.E.L was what he pawed out. But, it seemed his pads hadn't made it type out. Hopefully, Sam got what he was trying to say though. Which he did, because he stared at Cas dumbfounded before laughing. They got a weird look from a passersby. This didn't matter, since Sam now knew what to call his new cat. 

Going to his official home was a surreal experience. His first home outside the alley. Castiel couldn't wait to share it with Dean.


End file.
